


Counting down the days

by kettleowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Ending, But it's sad, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, It's midnight, M/M, Sad Ending, TsukiYama is the main pairing, flower- Sakurasou, i'm even in a good mood when i write this, please read though, the other pairing briefly appeared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettleowl/pseuds/kettleowl
Summary: They moved in together and Yamaguchi planted Sakurasou.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The setting is when they moved to Tokyo since the end of middle school and went to high school there. This is set when they finished high school and before they started university.  
> Beta'ed, enjoy reading!

They were alone at Tsukishima’s living room when the subject was brought up.  
“Tsukki, let’s live together.”  
“… Okay. Have you chosen a place yet?”  
Yamaguchi hummed a confirmation, taking out a pamphlet from his bag and handing it to Tsukishima.  
“This place is closer to your university, but the subway station is near so I can get to my university in just 20 minutes. The landlady, Mrs.Ohara, gives us a cheaper rent when I said we are both university student. I kind of feel guilty but she said that we are in charge of taking care of her plants in the garden too so I accept the price.” Yamaguchi babbled away, fingers pointing on the pamphlet, “It’s so nice too. There’s one bathroom, one kitchen separated from the dining room, a big living room - she’s also lending us the TV – and one bedroom. Aside from the bedroom, other rooms are pretty much furnished. Mrs.Ohara said as long as we use things carefully, she doesn’t mind letting us use it. But the bed room is really empty, not even a bed so we have to work on that.”  
“It sounds nice. Mrs.Ohara is too nice to us and she hasn’t even met me. And stop moving your hand so much.” Tsukishima took hold of Yamaguchi’s hand while looking through the pictures on the pamphlet.  
“She said I remind her of her grandchild, who lives far away so if I can visit her often, she’ll be happy to offer us the place. I mean the whole place is her second floor and she lives on the first floor, of course I’ll visit her!” Yamaguchi’s face lighted up, smiling sweetly when he looked at their joined hands.  
“So we have to decorate the bedroom, right?” Tsukishima found himself drowned in that sweet smile and decided to change the subject or he won’t be able to stay calm.  
“Oh yeah, almost forget about that. If you’re free this weekend, we can go check the bedroom then shop for necessary things. I want a big bed with lots of pillows. And a clothes closet too, probably a big one so we can fit both of our clothes in there. What’s more?” Yamaguchi bit his lips, gnawing at them.  
Suddenly Tsukishima was kissing him, full on with teeth and tongue and hands all over his body. Yamaguchi relaxed into the kiss, his tongue danced that so familiar melody with Tsukishima’s. And he tasted the strawberry taste of the bubblegum Tsukishima ate earlier. Then they were standing up, clumsily making their way to the bedroom with clothes being scattered on the way and the house pamphlet was forgotten of the living room’s floor.  
Their parents showed no objection about their decision, both families had known about their relationship and reacted better than they both expected. Of course there were a few arguments here and there along the way but they got through it, together. But now, things seemed to have gone back to normal.  
Akiteru volunteered to drive them to the place and their talk on the way was comfortable. Akieru talked about his wife, Saeko-san. How she was still moving around and doing so much when she was already seven-month pregnant and how she craved really strange food that Akiteru had no idea where to get. Yamaguchi listened to him tentatively while Tsukishima just looked at Yamaguchi. Not that Yamaguchi actually noticed, he was too enticed in the stories but Akiteru did notice and gave Tsukishima a knowing look, which just earned him an annoyed huff from his dear brother.  
After dropping them off, Akiteru waved goodbye and left right after – apparently Saeko was in the mood for strange food again. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima held hand as they walked to the front door. Mrs.Ohara came out quickly after they rang the bell. They drank tea and talked for a while, mostly Yamaguchi introducing Tsukishima and making small talk with the old lady, and then they went upstairs to look at the place, mostly the bedroom. Tsukishima didn’t make any comment about the place but by the small smile that lingered at his lips, Yamaguchi knew he liked the place. They came down to check the garden; they were going to take care of it after all. More than half of it was vegetables, one of the reasons was because Mrs.Ohara was a vegetarian and she liked to have vegetables at hand. The smaller part of the garden was use with the purpose of planting flowers, which was empty.  
“I get tired just by growing vegetables, no strength left to plant flowers. If you guys want to, just plant any types of flower you like. I think it would be nice, liven up this side of the garden.” Mrs.Ohara said, probably noticed their questioning looks.  
After saying goodbye to her, they got on the subway to get to the mall, where their future bed and other furniture were waiting.  
“Tsukki, I want to plant flowers. Do you have any flowers in mind?” Yamaguchi asked, hands playing with Tsukishima’s fingers.  
“Anything you want, I don’t really know much about flowers anyway. But I promise to take care of them with you if you decided to plant some.” Tsukishima answered, eyes looking outside but squeezing Yamaguchi’s hand in his.  
Yamaguchi smiled, leaning on Tsukishima’s shoulder, “You said it yourself, Tsukki. Don’t whine when I make you work in the future.”  
Tsukishima grunted as a response.  
They finished shopping quickly, checking off things on their list of to-buy-thing and in the progress, purchasing some more things – especially that one dinosaur plushy that Tsukishima had wanted for so long. Then the pair took their time to go from one to another store, asking for recommendation of flowers. In the end, Yamaguchi settled with Sakurasou. When Tsukishima asked the reason, Yamaguchi just smiled at him and told Tsukishima to figure it out himself.  
Over the next week, they finished decorated the bedroom, adding some more things around the house and planting the seed. Mrs.Ohara gave Yamaguchi a knowing look when they told her they were planting Sakurasou, which made Tsukishima even more curious. But Yamaguchi kept his mouth shut, always giving Tsukishima that mysterious smile.  
University started right after, having no mercy on them. But they worked it out.  
(Sakurasou was beautiful.  
Yamaguchi counted, 16 months.)

It was a summer night when Tsukishima came back home later than Yamaguchi. Usually, because Yamaguchi’s university was farther, Tsukishima got home earlier and cooked although Yamaguchi was a better cook. But that night was different, greeted Tsukishima was the smell of not-burnt food and the soft humming of Yamaguchi. He took a shower first, changing into his more comfortable clothes then joined Yamaguchi in the kitchen. Yamaguchi turned back, kissed Tsukishima then returned to cooking again.  
“It’s almost done, you should set the table.”  
Tsukishima gave Yamaguchi a kiss on the cheek before proceeding to follow the other’s words. Warm dinner, pleasant small talk, light smile and most important, cherished moment with thumping heartbeat. Then they moved to the balcony, eating watermelon and snowflake with kisses exchanged in between.  
They returned to the kitchen, washing the dishes together, all soapy hands and wet shirts.  
Then they went to the living room, Tsukishima played his playlist and they danced to the songs. The melody filled out the space, their breath mingled and their hands hold tightly on the other. Tsukishima mumbled the lyrics while Yamaguchi hummed along.  
“I want to stay like this for eternity.” Yamaguchi whispered to the wind and the wind carried the words far away, to the sky, where the moon could receive it.  
“I wish I could stop time, just to fulfill your wish.” Tsukishima whispered back, the wind once again became the messenger, bringing the words to the stars shining on the sky.  
But Tsukishima couldn’t, so he settled for the next best thing. Kisses were scattered on every part of the body, their hands were hot and sweaty but never did they let go. The bedroom was their final destination for the night.  
(But nobody knew if the moon and the stars actually receive the wishes or not.  
Tsukishima counted, 12 months.)

End of summer and their group decided to meet. They were over at Bokuto’s and Akaashi’s house – the only people with house of their own and not rented apartment.  
“It’s been too long.” Kuroo said, hands draped over Kenma’s shoulder after they had finished dinner and sat outside in the backyard.  
Akaashi nodded in agreement and Yamaguchi laughed, a hearty sound that made Tsukishima’s heart pounded.  
“Let’s fire some firework!” Bokuto said with a too-loud voice before running back to the house to fetch the firework. He quickly appeared again with fireworks full on his arms. Only after he dropped them on the ground did they realize they had no matches no light them. Bokuto got in the house again, only a second later did he called out.  
“Keiji, where did we put our matches?” Akaashi shook his head but smiled anyway and walked to the house to help Bokuto.  
Tsukishima took this opportunity to tilt Yamaguchi’s head up and kiss him, slow and sweet, nothing sensual with hands tangling in soft hair. It was so sweet that Kuroo didn’t even make fun of them, opting to kiss Kenma’s forehead instead which earned him a hum of approval from Kenma.  
They had a blast that night, playing with fireworks deep into the night, so late that they all decided just to sleep at the house rather than go home. That night, they held each other close, hands wrapped around like an assurance and everything was peaceful.  
(Everything might not actually be that peaceful.  
Yamaguchi counted, 10 months.)

Time flew fast and it was Christmas. Tokyo put on its white coat, the streets lighted up and the smell of hot chocolate lingered in the air.  
Tsukishima booked them a weekend at the onsen. Their room was not big, but it included a separated onsen which absolutely pleased Yamaguchi.  
They drank sake together, shared kissed with sake-filled breath inside the onsen with the smell of sake around them. Yamaguchi’s hands caressed Tsukishima’s face, tracing his eyes, his nose, and his jawline and went to his neck, his collarbone and got even more below, making Tsukishima gasped and moaned.  
The next morning, they woke up late. Snow had covered the onsen outside, and Tsukishima held Yamaguchi’s hands close to his heart and gave the still sleeping Yamaguchi a kiss on the forehead.  
(Was it warm or was it cold?  
Tsukishima counted, 7 months.)

New Year came quickly.  
The first few days of the holiday, they visited their parents and Akitaru’s family. His and Saeko’s child was an active little one, always rolling around and making incoherent sound. They stayed for dinner and put the child to sleep before making their way back to their place. They also spent a day with Mrs.Ohara, who over the time had become their own parent. Her sons and daughter along with grandchildren visited and they got to see the kid that resembled Yamaguchi. The kid was nice, all smiley and a little shy, face dotted with freckles and Yamaguchi enjoyed the time with the kid.  
Then they lazed round in their place the next morning, watching some special programs before setting out to get lunch with the group. This time it was at Kuroo’s and Kenma’s apartment, which was bigger than Tsukishima’s and Yamaguchi. But that was because they had two cats in the house along with a room only for Kenma’s games stuffs. Lunch turned into dinner and they all prepared the meal together. There were mess-ups – Bokuto’s fault for adding too much ingredients – but dinner was good. They made Bokuto eat all the bad stuffs actually.  
Kuroo’s and Kenma’s place was not big enough to sleep there so they parted after a while. On their way home, Tsukishima put his hand inside Yamaguchi’s coat pocket as the other was much warmer than him. Yamaguchi teased him about it but held his back anyway.  
Then the temple near their place was where they went the next day. It was crowded and Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand with the excuse of not getting lost from each other. Yamaguchi smiled knowingly behind his scarf when he noticed the red tip of Tsukishima’s ears.  
(They didn’t make a wish at the temple.  
Yamaguchi counted, 5 months.)

The Sakurasou finally bloomed.  
They had been taking care of the flowers for so long, watering daily and watching over them. It was a pleasant surprise to see their hard-work paid off. They had invited Mrs.Ohara outside to enjoy the flowers. There were tea, strawberry shortcake and laughter.  
That night, their room was filled with flowers scent and breathless moans.  
(Too fast.  
Tsukishima counted, 2 months.)

The day Tsukishima left for America, Yamaguchi stayed in their place and cleaned the house. He had watched Tsukishima left earlier that day. Yamaguchi didn’t cry then, he just looked closely at the back he had chased behind for so long. Then when he finally caught up, their time together was so short. Then now, he was losing that back again. After the house was spotless, Yamaguchi proceeded to take care of the Sakurasou. The flowers started to wither away. And then, tears were streaming down Yamaguchi’s face. They slid down his face and dropped on the flowers, heavy drops tasted of salt and pain.  
Yamaguchi remembered yesterday when they were making love; he caressed Tsukishima’s face and counted, 1 day.  
Tsukishima stood at the airplane gate, looking at his phone and counted, 10 minutes.

The whole conversation:  
“Next year, I’m going to study in America.”  
“For how long?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“I-…”  
Silence settled upon them. A long while later, Yamaguchi broke the silence.  
“Tsukki, let’s live together.”  
“…Okay. Have you chosen a place yet?”  
The subject being brought up wasn’t the discussion of moving in together but it was how to be together for the rest of their time. That subject was discussed in silence though.

Yamaguchi was planning on living with Tsukishima, but he did not expect their precious time to fly by so fast. He knew that if Tsukishima was not leaving for America so soon, they might not be living together so comfortably.  
Tsukishima regretted it. He was shellfish and he needed Yamaguchi. But he had to go for the best. He knew that if he was not leaving for America so soon, they might not be together so much.

Over a year, phone calls and messages between them lessened more and more. Until there was not calls, no messages at all.  
A year after Tsukishima went to America, Yamaguchi moved to another place without bring with him anything but his clothes.  
The Sakurasou, meaning ever-lasting love, died out a long time ago. And Tsukishima never knew the meaning of the flower.  
Mrs.Ohara never rented the place to anyone anymore.  
The big bed they bought stayed there, covered in dust and tear stain. Tsukishima's dinosaur plushy sat on the bed alone.  
(Yamaguchi and Tsukishima counted, minus 12 months.)

**Author's Note:**

> i read 13 centimeters - a MidoTaka doujinshi by Gusari today and all the feels hit me so hard. This fic was born, inspired by the doujinshi and the feels so if anyone has read 13cm, you might see some resemblances.  
> I was actually going to write a happy fic with a happy ending but this came out instead. I'm so sorry.  
> Comment what you think. Thanks!


End file.
